


Afterparty

by TonyMacauley (Whoharps)



Category: Casino Royale (2006), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Homeland
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dom John Zabel, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hook-Up, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Sub Le Chiffre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoharps/pseuds/TonyMacauley
Summary: Le Chiffre is sick of the party he's attending, enter John Zabel who wants to fuck him. Thank Christ for hot American men.
Relationships: Le Chiffre/John Zabel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't watch Homeland, so pretty much all I know about John Zabel is that he's a slimeball and he said the fuck-word on the show. Hopefully this isn't OOC!
> 
> I mainly wrote this so that someone could dom the shite outta Le Chiffre ;)

Le Chiffre sighed and took a generous sip of his champagne. He was definitely not enjoying this particular event. Too many simpering smiles and far too little poker. He was sitting in a seat in the center of the room, a substantial crowd had gathered around him and he really wasn’t in the mood for it. They all wanted his money. Or they wanted him to fuck them. Or both. His lip twitched as one of the latter parties stroked her hand across his shoulders and fluttered her lashes up at him. He stood abruptly.

“Please excuse me,” he said smoothly, and quickly made his way over to the bar, his bodyguard trailing behind him silently.

He caught the bartender’s attention quickly and ordered himself a martini. He certainly needed something stronger to survive this _shkërdhat_ party. He took a deep breath to calm himself, feeling a catch in his chest. He quickly reached for his rescue inhaler and took a swift puff from it to stave off the impending asthma attack. 

When the bartender slid over his drink, he murmured a quiet thanks and, leaving a substantial tip, quickly escaped to a far corner of the room. In another thirty minutes he could leave, social obligation fulfilled. His quiet contemplation was rudely interrupted by someone sitting down at his table. He looked up sharply, about to order his bodyguard to remove the offending individual. His words froze in his mouth. Sitting across from him was an extremely handsome bearded man. He was looking at Le Chiffre with an eyebrow raised, daring him to do something. Le Chiffre gulped imperceptible, eyes locked with the piercing blue gaze. A spark of heat ran up Le Chiffre’s spine. The man smirked, somehow knowing the effect he was having. He leaned closer to Le Chiffre.

“You look like someone who could use a bit more than a drink, doll,” the man murmured, American accent sounding both harsh and exotic to Le Chiffre’s ears. “I won’t bother with pulling my punches. I want you naked and in a bed as soon as _fucking_ possible, are you in or are you out?”

Le Chiffre sized up the man across from him. He couldn’t disagree with the man’s point. The proposal was certainly tempting. He’d been itching for sex with someone actually competent, and this man certainly looked like he could ‘dish it out’, as Americans put it.

“If you tell me your name, I may just be ‘in’ as you phrased it,” said Le Chiffre, challenging the man with his eyes.

“John Zabel. But you, doll… You can call me Mr. Zabel or Sir tonight.”

“That’s quite presumptuous of you… Mr. Zabel,” said Le Chiffre, enjoying how the man’s name felt in his mouth. Yes, this man would most certainly scratch the itch.

“Worked though, didn’t it baby?”

Le Chiffre conceded with a nod. Draining the last of his martini, he gestured to Zabel to follow as he got up from the table.

“My room is this way. This way please.”

Zabel downed his own drink, and followed eagerly. 

When they arrived at Le Chiffre’s suite, he gestured for his bodyguard to wait outside, then let himself in, Zabel following close behind.

“Nice place you got here, babydoll.,” Zabel said approvingly. Le Chiffre graced him with a slight smile, preening at the compliment—and at the pet name. Zabel sauntered his way over to Le Chiffre, removing his tie as he went.

“Anything I should avoid with you, doll?” he murmured, reaching over to run a thumb down Le Chiffre’s cheek. Le Chiffre shivered, stifling a moan at the touch. He was starting to get hard already.

“No breathplay, keep my inhaler close just in case, if you please.”

“Safeword?”

“Bond.”

“Excellent. Good boy.” Zabel grabbed Le Chiffre by the tie, tugging him insistently towards the bed. Le Chiffre found himself shoved unceremoniously onto the mattress. He heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being pulled, and then a soft hum. Zabel was presumably stroking himself.

“Strip.”

Le Chiffre scrambled to obey, hands shaking slightly in anticipation. The man across from him was still fully dressed—apart from losing his tie and where he was indeed stroking his engorged cock where it protruded from his slacks—and that only served to arouse Le Chiffre even more. He found himself salivating at the sight of it.

“I’m not going’ easy on you tonight, doll,” Zabel warned when Le Chiffre had finished. He drew closer, coming to straddle Le Chiffre’s hips, grinning almost maniacally. “You need rough treatment, I can tell. Already so desperate for me, ain’t ya doll? So fucking _eager_ baby…” Zabel grabbed his hair and tugged harshly. Unable to help himself, Le Chiffre a loud moan. Taking the opportunity, Zabel thrust the thumb of his other hand deep into Le Chiffre’s mouth, pinning down his tongue and hitting the back of his throat. Le Chiffre gagged, eyes watering. He struggled to contain the retch that swelled in his throat, swallowing desperately around the thumb.

Zabel chuckled, sitting up on his knees. Using his grip on Le Chiffre’s head, he pulled him roughly down to his cock. Le Chiffre eagerly took it into his mouth as far as he could, savouring the taste and feel of the heavy cock filling his mouth. He hummed appreciatively causing Zabel to moan at the sensation and begin to thrust into his mouth. The grip on Le Chiffre’s head tightened and started to pull him up and down, using his mouth like a toy to thrust into. 

“Your fucking _mouth,”_ grunted Zabel. _“S_ uch a good boy for me, doll—fuck!” he cried, bucking wildly into Le Chiffre’s mouth, heedless of the gagging sounds coming from the other man. Thrusting quickly, Zabel soon let out a harsh moan as he came in Le Chiffre’s mouth. The man spluttered at the unexpected orgasm, gagging at the sensation of come in his throat. He was unable to swallow all of the other man’s release, and it dripped slightly down the sides of his chin. He whimpered softly when Zabel pulled away, already missing the intoxicating feeling of being full.

“Fucking gorgeous, babydoll,” rasped Zabel appreciatively, “but I’m just getting started with you.”

Le Chiffre shuddered at that, thrusting his hips instinctively. Any semblance of self control was gone. He licked his lips, chasing the salty taste of come on them.

“Ready for the fun to _really_ begin, doll?” 

“Y-yes,” stammered Le Chiffre.

“Yes _what_?” said Zabel, raising an eyebrow. Le Chiffre licked his lips, cheeks burning. 

“Yes… Mr. Zabel.”

“Good boy.”

All of a sudden, Le Chiffre found himself pinned to the headboard of the bed. Zabel was above him. Then he was being kissed. He returned the kiss eagerly, sighing at the rough scratch of Zabel’s beard on his lips. His mouth was systematically explored by the man, tongue running over teeth and gums with precision like he was determined to mark every bit of Le Chiffre’s mouth as his own. 

Finally satisfied, Zabel pulled back. Le Chiffre looked up at him patiently. He could feel a drop of blood beginning to pool in his left tear duct, and he cringed inwardly, reaching up to wipe it away, leaving a thin streak of blood behind. Zabel looked at him inquisitively.

“A derangement of the tear duct due to injury… Sir. Nothing serious,” murmured Le Chiffre, slightly embarrassed at the scrutiny. He usually preferred to keep that particular medical issue from his lovers. He often found it to be a mood killer. But Zabel just nodded curtly. 

“Very well. Thank you for telling me,” rumbled Zabel, running a hand through his beard thoughtfully. “Now… what to do with you…” He hummed softly, considering. “Two choices. First one: you do as I say _exactly_ , without question, and I will let you come after. Second choice: I let you fuck me— _but_ you might not be allowed to come at all tonight. Up to you, doll.”

Le Chiffre considered the proposition. He wanted to come tonight… Best to play the odds in his favor and go with option one. He told Zabel as much.

“Very well,” said Zabel. He sat back a bit, letting Le Chiffre go lax against the headboard. “Slap yourself.”

Le Chiffre stared at him—this was not what he had expected. 

“I’m sorry—” 

**_Smack!—_ **Le Chiffre’s head snapped to the side with the force of Zabel’s slap to his cheek. It stung.

“I _said_ fucking _slap_ yourself, bitch!” said Zabel, voice trembling with rage. “I fucking said you had to _obey_ me, didn’t I? Well?”

Le Chiffre stared at him for a moment, breathing heavily with adrenaline. 

“Yes Sir—I’m sorry Sir.” He pulled his hand back slowly, hesitated… Then slapped himself on the cheek.

A splash of pain. He couldn’t quite believe he was actually doing this. His cheeks burned in humiliation.

“Again.”

_Smack._

“Again, I know you can hit harder than that.”

 _Smack._ Harder this time. Le Chiffre was staring at Zabel intently, but the man’s eyes gave nothing away. He gritted his teeth.

“Again.”

_Smack._

Again. and again. again andagain _andagain—_

Le Chiffre’s cheek stung, his eyes were burning. He bit his lip, attempting to hold himself together. He was utterly debauched. His aching cock felt like a beacon of heat in his gut. He stared at Zabel, begging silently for it to stop. All he received was an impassive stare. The only sign of him being affected was the precome oozing from the other man’s dick.

_Again._

Again.

**_Again._ **

Again.

Le Chiffre wanted to scream. He wanted to— he didn’t—

Smack _._

 _Smack_.

**_Smack_** **.**

Unbidden, the sob that had been creeping up his throat suddenly burst forth. His whole body shook. All he could think about was the pain in his cheek and the burning, insistent need to _come._

“P-please— sir, please—”

He prepared to slap himself again even though Zabel had not bid it, but a hand was suddenly on his wrist, stopping him. The pair sat there, frozen. Tears streaming down the face of one man, the other looking on stoically but breathing heavily.

“Enough. Hush now... There’s a good boy,” Zabel purred, voice velvety in Le Chiffre’s ears. He gave a whimper and went utterly boneless, suddenly enveloped by wonderfully strong arms which immediately began to stroke his back softly. He realized he was sobbing. He cried into the shoulder of Zabel’s suit until he couldn’t anymore.

“Thank you—thank you, Sir,” sighed Le Chiffre eventually, nuzzling into Zabel’s neck. He both heard and felt the chuckle that came from Zabel’s chest. 

“You’ve been so good for me, baby, are you ready to come for me?”

“Yes please,” said Le Chiffre meekly. Zabel snaked a hand to where Le Chiffre’s soft cock rested between them. He wrapped a hand around it and gave a few teasing strokes, causing Le Chiffre to groan happily. Zabel continued to stroke him until he was squirming for release. His body burned, thighs trembling.

“Come for me now, doll,” whispered Zabel into his ear. Le Chiffre’s gut twisted at the sound of the man’s voice, and the sensations on his cock. With a cry he came all over Zabel’s hand. His muscles twitched and his cock jerked as he rode out his orgasm, gripping tightly to Zabel’s arms. Then he relaxed, basking in the glow that suffused his whole body.

Eventually, Zabel drew away and made his way to the en suite to wet a towel and clean them up. When he returned, Le Chiffre was greeted with the sight of the man utterly naked. He smiled up at him as he was cleansed of semen. No words passed between the pair, both content to let the moment hang around them like spring fog.

Finished with his ministrations, Zabel climbed into bed and folded himself around Le Chiffre with a self satisfied sigh.

Le Chiffre smiled. Perhaps the party had been worth all the hassle after all. He would need to get this gorgeous man’s number. In the morning.

Silence reigned over the room. The pair slept.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> shkërdhat is Albanian for "fucking"  
> (according to Google translate)


End file.
